BillDip mix o fics
by SaveMeFandoms
Summary: Bunch of random fics in my head. BILLDIP One shots Two shots. You will probably cry at some. Spoilers for Not What He Seems. I don't own Gravity Falls. Trigger warning? Mature


_AN: I decided to write this out of complete bordom. Gravity Falls is EVERYWHERE and, with it on mid- season haitus, I can't get these random fanfic prompts out of my head. Therefore, for the good of my already messed up mind, I'm writting these stupid little stories that my friends and I come up with. But, for each one, you'll need a little background. That's what is below in bold. I don't own Gravity Falls. Hope you enjoy! -Kit_

**Ship: BillDip (Established)**

**Bill is human, explained later**

**18 year old Dip takes a year off of school**

**Staying in MShack with Stanford and Bill (No- spoiler alert- Stanley, or Mabel)**

POV Dipper:

My amazing boyfriend, Bill, is the best person in the world. He's funny, smart, and nice, to me at least. He had recently admitted his feelings for me, right after I graduated. However, he as really worried for my safety; the other demons wouldn't like the thought of him dating a human. We kept it under wraps. We didn't do a very good job though, because they found out, after we madeout in the parking lot of the diner. The demons kidnapped up and threatened to kill me. Bill, who was one of, if not, the strongest person I know, was shaking. His voice even cracked as he spoke. He told them to take his powers instead. Thus began the era of human Bill, my wonderful, blonde, tall, snappy-dressed, pale, hot boyfriend who is a little less of a dick now.

So, Bill was in the shower one morning in June, singing a Brittney Spears song, when I realized that we were out of orange juice. Orange juice was Bill's favorite. The ex- demon drank it every morning, not that I was compaining, seeing that the fruity beverage made his lips citrus-y. I scribbled a quick note to Bill and walked out the door, grabbing my hat on the way. It's weird. I've always had an attachment to the white and blue hat with the Pinetree in the center. It was the hat I solved mysteries in, the hat I wore to my first date, and the hat I met Bill in.

I walked down an allyway on my way home, carrying a russling, plastic bag. It was still dark outside, the sky slowly turning orange in the East. Morning dew covered the ground and left a sweet scent in the air. It's going to be a good day, I thought. Suddenly, a figure apprared ahead of me on the other side of the ally. No big deal, I'll just walk past them and go home. I kept my head slightly down as I scooted towards my right to allow the person to pass.

SMACK BANG! My back hit the cement wall, followed by my head. I couldn't focus. Blurred vision. Everything was spinning; my ears were ringing. Slowly, into focus came the man. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up. "gihv meh yhur wjdglt!" He said. "What?" I asked. My head pounded, my ears still rang, and I was so confused. But, though I didn't know what was going on, as my brain tried to recover, I was scared. "I said give me your wallet!" He screamed. Then I realized what was happening. I fumbled for my wallet, dropping it.

"Shit" both the man and I swore. The difference, it was the last word I said. The criminal threw me down onto the pavement, causing me to hit my head, harder than before. I saw the man in black grab my wallet and take off. I was so dizzy. Then there was my hat, sitting in a large pool of dark, blood red mixed with bright, orange juice, then only black.

News Artical Two Days Later:

**Boyfriend Of Deseased Mugging Gone Wrong Victum Found Dead**

Bill Cypher, boyfriend to Dipper Pines, who was killed in an accident while being mugged just two days proir, was found dead at his place of residency. Apon arriving, police imediately rulled it as a suicide. Bill Cypher hung himself from the rafters of the Mystery Shack,wearing his deseased boyfriend's hat, with one note in each of his pockets. In the left, is suicide note, claiming his undying love for Dipper Pines, and saying that he could no longer live without his beloved "Pinetree". The second note, found in his right pocket, read "Hey Bill! Gone to get Orange Juice! Be back soon. Love you. -Pinetree"


End file.
